


Breathe with me

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, out of breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: The darkness had never been kind to Parfait, but she had her own beacon of light.





	Breathe with me

The darkness had never been kind to Parfait. 

It had stolen her best friend, consuming her soul in the process until nothing was left of the sweet witch Parfait had grown up with. It had left behind a hue, an illusion something that looked like Hildyr but was so unbelievably cruel.

It had taken the lives of so many people. Sometimes the fairy could still hear the screaming in the streets, the begging and pleading for mercy and benevolence. She could still smell the fires and the burnt flesh of her friends. She will never forgive Hildyr for the pain she has brought over Angielle, but Parfait had felt the pain of those witches like a slash through her own heart. 

And it had taken her health. Parfait could feel her body fail more and more with every day that passed. She had been able to ignore it in the beginning, she was still powerful enough to protect the people and help those in need. But now she could feel her imminent death approaching closer every single day.  

And so here she was, alone in the tavern she had created to protect those in need, fighting for every single breath. The air around her felt like water as she wheezed in her bed. 

The cold of night always triggered her health problems. The fairy was usually able to ignore it, to push it away so that she could sleep for a few hours. 

But tonight…

Tonight it seemed her lungs had decided to give up on her. 

Her chest felt tight and unmovable. Parfait felt like drowning, she was underwater and her lungs were craving the air she just could not reach. She tried to sit up on her bed, her body moving with every breath she took. Every muscle was trying to pump the air into her lungs, into her bloodstream, into her brain. 

But there was nothing only water.  

Would the darkness claim her today? Was she it’s next victim? 

The darkness in her periphery was creeping into her field of vision. Tiny black spots dancing in front of her eyes, claiming her sight more and more. 

“Darling breath with me. It’s alright I’m here now.” 

Delora’s voice cut through the silence like a sword. Delora’s warm hands gently ripping Parfait’s nightgown from her body. A gentle breeze was caressing Parfait’s face and the smell of licorice was in the air.

“Come on Pink you have to breath with me darling so you can take your medicine.”

When did Delora move behind her? 

The witch's naked chest was pressed against her back. Parfait could feel the slow inhale or exhale of Delora’s breathing pattern.

“Come on love. In and out. You will even get a reward for following my orders.”

Parfait huffed at Delora’s attempt to lighten the mood, but the witch’s presence immediately calmed her down. It took a few minutes for Parfait’s breathing to synchronize with Delora’s.

Delora pressed a few light kisses across Parfait shoulders, still holding her tight against her naked chest.

“Such a good girl Pink. I think we need to revisit the idea of finally sharing a room darling.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this drabble! If you did leave a comment or a kudo and check out my tumblr @klaudealmonte!!!!


End file.
